Jealousy
by FollowYourArrow34
Summary: Mark wants Quinn back and Logan is jealous.. what's gonna happen? not my best work but read please if you want


**A/N: So most of you have been requesting more of my stories, so… here you go. This really has no plotline, it's kind of just fluff, but I like fluff. And please, if you have an idea for a story you want me to write, I'd absolutely love to hear it. Quogan is what I'm best at, but I can work with Choey or Mola as well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101**

"Quinn! Hey Quinn, wait up!" I turn around to see my ex-boyfriend, Mark Del Figgalo running (more like waddling) behind me. I stifle a laugh, realizing this was the only time I've ever seen him run.

"Um, hi, Mark…" I say awkwardly. "Can I help you?"

"I broke up with Brooke." I roll my eyes.

"Save it Mark. I know that Brooke broke up with you, okay? I have to get to class." I try to walk away but he grabs my arm.

"I was going to break up with her anyways," he retorts. I roll my eyes again.

"No offense, Mark, but why are you telling me this? I have zero interest in your love life," I tell him.

"I made a mistake, Quinn." He says quietly. "You meant so much more to me than Brooke ever did." Wow. That was the most emotion he's ever shown to me.

"I'm happy with Logan now, Mark." I say firmly. "And you know that." And then I walk away.

"At least consider taking me back!" he calls after me.

"Not likely," I call back, then turn the corner to go back to my dorm.

"Hey babe," I lean down and peck Logan on the lips, then sit next to him.

"Hi," he answers. "I ordered some California rolls for you. I know they're your favorite." He grins at me. I smile back. _Mark never knew that about me_, I suddenly thought. What? Why the heck was I comparing Logan to Mark? "Quinn? Are you okay? Did you want yellowtail instead?"

"What, no, California rolls are great, thanks," I quickly take a sip of my lemon tea. "Mark wants me back." I blurted suddenly. I can't lie to Logan. He blinks.

"What?" he looks at me, confused. "He knows you're with me, though."

"Yeah, but for some reason he probably thinks I want to get back together with him," I shrug. "But don't worry, I made it perfectly clear that I was clearly devoted to you."

"Maybe I should make it more clear," he says angrily.

"Logan, don't. He gets it, okay? I can take care of myself," I argue.

"I know, I know, but he needs to know that you're my girlfriend and you're off limits," he defends.

"Yes, he does, I told him that already." I persist. "Logan, please don't talk to him about this. I handled it, okay? Can we just please enjoy our date?" he rolls his eyes, then smiles at me.

"Yeah. Okay, but we're talking about this later."

"I mean, he was pissed. He has no reason to be, though, he knows I only have eyes for him," I tell my roommates later that night. Lola's leaning against my bed, and Zoey's sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Well, it doesn't look like he'll be letting it go anytime soon," Zoey sighs.

"So, he wants you back?" Lola says in astonishment. We both ignore her.

"Boys are very territorial," Zoey says. "They show off their girlfriends and will go ballistic if another guy even tries to touch them. It's a guy thing."

"It's the testosterone," Lola chirps. "It's always the testosterone."

"Lola, I'm not going to blame Logan's jealousy on his boy hormones. Especially not to his face." Zoey chuckles. All of a sudden, there's a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I get off my bed and open the door. "Mark!" I yelp in surprise. His eye is swollen and he has an ice pack against it.

"Hi, Quinn." He says in complete monotone.

"What are you doing here? I told you I wasn't interested." I put my hand on my hip.

"Your boyfriend clocked me in the face." He says simply.

"Logan did this?!" I'm honestly a little surprised. I believed Logan when he said he would let it go.

"Who else would it be?" Lola's laughing.

"Lola! Shut up!" Zoey hisses.

"Lola, call Logan, will you?" I tell her, then turn back to Mark. "You should really go to the nurse," I say.

"Walk with me?" he asks.

"I can't, I'm working on homework. And plus, I don't think it would be such a good idea. But I hope your eye gets better." I close the door.

"Logan Reese, get your ass down here right now," Lola says into the phone. "Of course you're in trouble. And you better get over here in ten minutes. Got it? Good." She hangs up.

"That was a little harsh, Lols." Zoey says.

"Oh, please. He's scared; that's good." She rolls her eyes. Another knock at the door rings in our ears. Lola struts over and thrusts it open.

"Oh good, you're here. Zoey, I'm hungry. Let's go get ice cream," she says, and Zoey follows her out. We stand in silence for a few seconds.

"Mark was just here," I tell him. He stiffens.

"I thought I made my point clear," he growls.

"Why? That really wasn't necessary. I talked to him, and he knows we're together."

"Not that well," he argues.

"Logan! I will never look at another guy as long as I'm with you. Okay? Why can't you understand that? Why can't you just ignore those very few guys who look in my direction?" he doesn't answer. All of a sudden, he takes my face in his hands, and kisses me. His lips are warm and angry, full of passion and possession and lust. His hands travel down to my waist, up my arms and in my hair. When we finally break apart, we're both panting and out of breath.

"You're my girl," he says huskily. "Don't you ever forget that." And then he kisses me again.

**Yes, yes, that was short and bad, I know, but I just got hit with an inspiration wave. Review please, thanks guys **


End file.
